Straight Tequila Night
by EvilScotsman
Summary: After years apart, Kirishima Eijiro finally finds Katsuki Bakugo in a bar. Will he show up during one of Bakugo's infamous Straight Tequila Nights?


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, nor the song. This was inspired by the song of the same name by John Anderson, I put the lyrics in here, they are just too perfect. this is only for fun and enjoyment. It's been over 8 and half years since I wrote anything like this, hopefully it's not too bad. So have fun and enjoy, I hope you do.

* * *

The door opened with a welcome whine, a feeling of being around a while, only because it had a use, there was a reason why it was here, and would continue to be. Used often, as it was meant to be, and would continue to be used.

A lean muscular man; red of hair, pointing upwards, shifted onerously and cautiously in the doorway. No one had noticed him, no one seemed to care about anything outside of their small world, them in a chair, sitting at a table, holding a glass of their preferred alcoholic beverage.

Scanning the room, sweat starting to drip from his brow and the back of his neck he looked for some sign that this was the right place, that this is where HE was, where HE so often was, and where HE had been for so long.

"Either come have a seat, or go out the way you came," A voice called to direction, "You're blocking the door, how are people supposed to come in with your bulk acting as a wall?"

The chastisement burned his cheeks almost to the color of his hair. He was larger than many, muscular from years of training, having to be stronger, able to hold his own no matter the cost, to endure past the point where all others had long found exhaustion and ruin for their bodies. He sheepishly made his way to the bar, it was rather empty, a few patrons at either side enjoying their seclusion, leaving the vast middle open.

"What'll it be bub?" The barkeep said, somewhat doing his job, somewhat genuinely curious what this other man is doing here, he 's never been here before, doesn't at all look like the type the frequents this little hole in the wall dive. He's to clean, to put together, he looks like he's on a mission, that he has a purpose, unlike the layabouts that are the normal scenery in the dim light.

"The thing is.."he trails off, rubbing the back of his neck, feel the moisture that he didn't realize was there, am I really that nervous, he thought to himself.

As he went back to polishing the glasses in front of him, without looking up, "Please go on I'm so riveted by your engaging and thought provoking tales" He drolled low and smoothly, now at the entryway of being irritated by this yahoo.

Taken aback by how uncaring and unsympathetic to his plight, which he now realizes only he knows. He takes a deep breath, collects his thoughts and explains, "I'm looking for a man, slightly taller than myself" He razes his left hand a couple centimeters above his head, to accentuate his point. "He's short tempered, loud, a perfectionist, has blond hair.." He trails off as the barkeep has stopped what he was doing completely, face frozen in shock, the glass almost drops from his hand.

"You mean to tell me, you are actually looking for Bakugo Katsuki? Why? What did he do now? If it happened today, I doubt it, he has been in here for hours, and still is." the barkeep scans this stranger's face to see just what intent he has with the longest standing patron of his bar. He immediately finds out as soon as he mentions that he is still here. The man whips his head back and forth excitedly, like a puppy looking for the stick his owner just threw, trying to catch a glimpse of the blond messing mop that is Bakugo's head. "Sir, excuse me? Yoo hoo? Over here, your attention please?" the barkeep bend over the counter grabbing this strange man's shirt almost as he walks away.

"Oh, sorry, I've been looking for him, not long but very much so recently, where is he?" His body may have stopped but his head hasn't, he can't make much out in the dim light, with smoke-filling the air in lazy clouds in random patches, booths cutting off line of vision at awkward angles.

The man snaps his fingers to get the attention of this human shaped puppy of a near middle aged man, "Right here sir, focus on me for the moment."

The red-head does.

"If you really want to know he comes here a lot. He just loves to hear the music and dance. K13 is his favorite song if you play it you might have a chance. Tonight he's only sippin' white wine he's friendly, and fun lovin'...Most of the time" He beckons this new face to come closer, "But don't ask him on a straight tequila night. He'll start thinkin' about him, and he's ready to fight. Blames his broken heart on every man in sight, on a straight tequila night ." You got it?

"Why are you telling me all this?" this new information hitting over and over again like clothes in a washing machine, these words hitting his brain then drawing away, just to hit them again.

"He's been here for years, nothing changes, plenty of nights he fine, like this one, plenty others I have to call or at least threaten to call the police because of how unruly he becomes when someone sets off that damn temper of his. If I can be any small part in stopping all these years of that nonsense, you better believe I will," He reaches behind the bar, and into his pockets handing both over to his new hope of peace and tranquility in his place of business. He adds, "Here's a glass of chablis, some quarters and change, maybe you can turn his love life around. Then he won't need the salt or the lime anymore to shoot that old memory down. Just remember his heart's on the mend, so if you ever come back to see him again. Don't ask him on a straight tequila night, he'll start thinkin' about him, and he's ready to fight. Blames his broken heart on every man in sight. On a straight tequila night"

"Why is it tequila though?" The fact he keeps mentioning it has him concerned about his former best friend.

"I don't fucking know. I just know that every time he drinks that he always, and I mean, ALWAYS. Flies off the handle losses his shit, and causes damages my poor place. So kid, you think you got what it takes? Be his knight in shining armor and all that? Be he hero? Save him from himself, and whatever demons flies around in that skull of his? the barkeep half asks in earnestly half pleads, so that his waking nightmare may finally be at an end.

A pause, "Yeah," He pumps his fist in the air, "I can do it, I will do it!" His exclaim draws the attention of a few nearby drunk and winos, the mutter to themselves and roll their eyes at this brash young man. He turns to leave to find them, and almost immediately remembers he has no clue where he is in the place.

The barkeep slaps his face at the idiocy he see before him, knowing exactly what this doofus is about to say before he does, "Go straight, hang the second right, first left can't miss him, oh and kid," He stops this latest would-be suitor dead in his tracks, "I hope you can be better than that Eijiro guy was to him, that's why that punk won't leave, best of luck." the barkeep sighs and contently goes back to his work.

Eijiro gulps hard at the last thing said to him. He figured it was his fault, he just didn't want to admit to himself. So unmanly he thinks to himself. chiding himself again for not accepting Bakugo's confession of love for him back when they were in school together. He felt the same way, he couldn't believe that his best bud, the amazing, and attractive, and smart, and sexy, and clever, and just plain awesome Bakugo could like him. He was boring, and dumb, had a boring and dumb life, had boring and dumb black hair, that he tied red, to seem less boring and dumb. Bakugo was. Is. out of his league. He couldn't let the man he so longed for settle for boring and dumb him. Bakugo deserved so much better, someone better than him. That's why he rejected the confession. His heart leaped with joy when it happened those years back, that moment before he said 'no' to this day is the happiest moment of his life. He jumps back to it whenever he's sad, and hating life, for in the one instant he felt worthy and special and...he's just a coward, so unmanly. He though it was manly to sacrifice his feelings for the sake of Bakugo, after recently hearing of what happened after they parted ways after school though. He felt downright villainous. How could things have backfired so completely? He thought to say his friendship and allow his friend something better, isn't self-sacrifice manly? not when done for vain reasons he finally learned, years too late. At least he hoped it wasn't too late. That's why he is here now, in front of...where is he? Wasn't it two lefts and a right? No that not correct, um, how the fuck do I get lost in a small bar he cursed at himself.

At a lone table, he sat drinking white wine tonight. It was a fine night, things were fine, bills were paid, he was starting to save up money again, he hadn't been in a fight in what seemed like ages for him. He kinda missed the random brawls though, something to take his mind completely off all his worries. The fight or flight, the feeling of the blood pumping, the muscles moving quickly, knowing you have to out think your opponent before you land that crucial blow. Tomorrow, tomorrow with for sure be a night he drinks tequila and let the night take him where it takes him. Far away from here, from the present, from the aching pain that he has felt for years, the hollowness of his heart. He never understood it. He worked to hard, made it the best school, had some of the best grades won so many competitions, did so much for the sake of others, sacrificing himself in the process he concluded. The one time he did something for himself, it blew up in his face, and by his own decision too. He might as well grabbed a grenade in his hand pulled the pinned and rushed it to his face. That's what t was like. His best friend, his only real friend. Bakugo knew that he was always different, and he was find with that, he didn't want anyone else to know that he might of some kind of flaw, some defect though, but Eijiro, he was always accepting of him, always there for him, when no one else was, he had his back. They were thick as thieves. Once he thought that the closeness he had with with, that's why he thought it was love, no one else got anywhere near as close to him as he did, now no one ever would. Still, his heart wouldn't hurt this much of it was some misreading of what they had, his heart wouldn't skip a beat every time he saw red hair, he wouldn't wake up with tears in his eyes or go to bed with them if thought of him after all this time. He..his thought were interrupted by a voice that sounded like it was from partly remembered dream.

"May I sit here, I brought some, um...cha bliss? I don't think that's what the man said, but I have a bottle of it, care to drink some and talk? A figure was sitting down in front of him, he couldn't quite make out the person, with the smoke in the air, the terrible light, and tears welling up from his thoughts.

"Sure whatever, there's my glass pour it for me, I have something in my eye," The blond moved his head away, trying to get his vision back, took a couple digs with the palms of his hands, but he has it now. He turned back to great this generous guest, assuming it's yet another 'blind date' the barkeep set up for him, he should stop doing that he thought. He only wanted one man, and his name was.."Eijiro! What the fuck are you doing here you shitty hair bastard!" Shock and anger was all on display now. What, how, Why, was this manifestation of his torment in his one spot of solitude?

Eijiro let out a sigh, that's Bakugo alright no mistaking him, "I just learned that you frequent this place and I had to come over."

Just learned? From whom? Only just now? I've been in this spot for years more days than not. "You better the fuck start making some goddamn sense before I deck you straight through the wall into oncoming traffic you..you.."Anger had taken control of him his body started to raise from his seat, arms clenched the table lifting himself up without using his legs.

"Whoa, whoa...whoa there bu-Bakugo. I came to talk, then I'll leave if that's what you want, I know you could kill me where I stand, er sit, just give me a minute ok? Please? For old times sake? OH GOD!" The chair that Bakugo was sitting in went flying at Eijiro, he barely managing to duck in time, lucky a wall was behind him and not another person.

"One minute" The anger slightly subsiding with the release of something against the source of his years of mental torment.

"Ok,ok,ok" Kirishima breathed loudly, trying to calm his pulse at the sudden attack. He has to make this quick, Bakugo is probably counting down from sixty right now and after that another chair, will come at him, maybe he'll even launch himself at him. Gotta be quick, gotta be quick, everything he rehearsed went right with that chair, gone in an instant and broken, wait how long has he been thinking?! "Um, uh, BakugoKatsukiIlovedyoufromthe momentIfirstputeyesonyouandIneverthoughtyoucouldeverfeelthesamewayaboutmesothat'swhyIrejectedyouallthoseyearsbackbecauseIknewyoudeservedsomuchbetterthanmeandIthoughtitreallycoolandmanlytosacrificemyfeelingssoyoucouldfindabetterlifeandyoudidn'tandI'mthefaultofthatIcouldn'thopetoaskforyourforgivenessjustknowthatI'msosorryyou'retheonlyoneI'veeverlovedandtoseeyouandknwyourinpainmakesmewanttodie." Kirishima braced for impact, that rattling off of all his thoughts drained his body, he couldn't move, and certainly couldn't open in eyes, out of fear of what was about to happen next. But his ears were working, and all he heard wasn't a murderous rage, or a charge, but sobbing. He opened his eyes to see Bakugo openly weeping collapsing on the floor of the dirty bar. Out of instinct he rushed to him, throwing his arms around him, it felt natural and also surreal, he had never done this before, Bakugo used to only barely tolerate a single arm across his shoulders. Now he is openly weeping grabbing the back of Kirishma's shirt holding him in place, and pulling him closer.

After a few minutes Bakugo was finally able to talk again, which he did into Kirishima's shoulder, "Did you honestly mean all that, or are you just going to hurt me again." those words stung deep into the vary being of Kirishima's soul, it felt like he was hot then torn inside out.

"Bakugo," Kirishima began, "I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't realize I did, you meant...mean the world to me," (the sobs for Bakugo were back) I cared so much so deeply for you and thought so little of myself that someone as truly awe-inspiring as you could never possibly want someone like me." The redhead pulled the blond closer running his hands over his back making little comforting circles. He could feel the muscle underneath his shirt, the years didn't dull him, in fact it made him leaner more tight, fit and he knew this wasn't the time pf place to be having those kind of thoughts.

"You really are a real fucking dumb-ass, you know that shitty hair?" Bakugo had regained his ability to talk. "I've always been smart, certainly smarter than you. I knew what I wanted and it's you. You made be a better person, you made me more whole, you made me forget the desire I had to be prefect and enjoy being alive, so long as you were there with me." Now it was Kirishima's turn to cry uncontrollably.

"Stupid shitty hair." he sighed.

"You so often called me that," Kirishima exhaled able to compose himself again.

"What do you expect, I hated you dumb family name, you should change it," Bakugo retorted.

"Oh yeah, to what? King Explosion Murder?" Kirishima teased Bakugo about that old name from back in high school.

"No you fucking asshole," the blond chuckled, "To Bakugo." He looked up hopefully to the man holding him, rocking him back and forth on the dirty old bar room, floor.

"Are? You can't be serious? There's know way you could mean that? Look where we are, where we have been? Hell, where we have not been." Kirishima balked at the implication Bakugo was laying before him.

"You're goddamn right I'm serious, and it's because we are in this situation. Try and leave me again once we are married I dare you mother fucker." He smiled up into those red eyes, his own full of hope, determination, and the air of 'just try me bitch'.

"Well, I can't say I never thought of the idea, and have wanted it since we in high schoo- ow!" He yelped as Bakugo broke an arm free and punch him his shoulder.

"That's for keep us apart for so damn long you son-of-a-bitch." He reached up with he free hand to grab at Kirishima's hair bringing his face close to his, "And this is begin to make up for all the lost time we have," With that he pressed his face against Kirishima's slow and tentative at first, but as the other's lips part and growled in response, his own grew bolder, his tongue leaping from his mouth to Kirishima's exploring the moist cave full of the jagged stalactites and stalagmites that are Kirishima's teeth. their tongue danced with each other one becoming the other to come forward as it moved back, just to have the reverse happen. In this moment the world dropped from around them, their minds emptied as they began to make up for lost time. Kirishima pulled away first, "I really want to continue, but can we do it maybe my place?" He said as he lifted the two of them up. Bakugo agreed as they laced their hands together and darted away from that dark little spot out into the world.

As they ran out of the door, throwing it and caution to the wind, the barkeep couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "I'm going to miss that short fiery blond" His memories went back to earlier times in the bar...The night a patron didn't heed his warning about approaching him on a straight tequila night, and the poor fool found himself in a hospital and the bar found itself with one less table and seven less chairs...the barkeep's smiles lessens its full toothy spread. Another time flashes by, that blond stumbling in already drunk and demanding drink, also to the point of banishing a knife to the older man's throat. He never did call the police, that sort of thing rarely happened, and he was a regular for many years by then. His smile is now just a simple half smile, joy still in his eyes. Another memory. Someone made the mistake of changing the music away from k13 while it was still playing, there are still shard of glass buried deep into the wall by the old jukebox, where the bottle flew from the blond's hand and barely missed the unknowing drunk. The smile has left his lips entirely as yet another memory flashes to the forefront. This time a man took his advice, and actually had conversations with him a few nights in a row, remembering to not broach him on those tequila nights, the barkeep of hopeful. then that man did the damn fool thing of digging into the other man's past. It took 5 men and the barkeep to pull him of the would-be suitor as lit match was being driven closer and closer to the man's eyes, his head caught in a vice-like grip. memory after memory floods his mind, each more ridiculous than the last. Finally, the barkeep has had it, he mutters under his breath, "You better keep that psycho son-of-a-bitch happy, keep him close to you, and most importantly, the fuck away from my bar. I never want to see that lunatic again drinking his sorrows away and ruining my place of business again."

Eijirou did keep Katsuki happy. Eijirou kept him close for the rest of their days, through victory and failure, sickness and health, through the good times and bad times, but he always kept him close. And most importantly; they stayed the fuck away from his bar.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews, maybe I'll go back to writing again, if there is a desire for more. Currently toying with the idea of a multiple chapter Wild West anthology sort of thing AU for this property, also a regular school story mulit-chapter? Reviews will push me to get back in the swing of things.

TTFN


End file.
